


【印度骨科】禁果

by Sika



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sika/pseuds/Sika





	【印度骨科】禁果

会考前的两个月，为了能让我专心复习，母亲带着我和一个佣人去乡下的小宅子小住。在外读大学的迦尔纳放了假也过来了。

迦尔纳是我哥，比我大四岁，但我从不叫他哥。他是母亲前一段感情的结晶，直到我十二岁、他亲生父亲去世后，他才被母亲领回家来。或许因为我两个弟弟和他关系不太好，或许他自己觉得和这个家格格不入。上了预科搬出去后，他其实不常回家来，我也不常见他。

但即便一年到头见不到他一两次，这两三年间在我心底的渴望一点没少。如果将当初的它比作火苗，那么此刻那星火已成燎原之势。

我在起居室看书，母亲和他也在，他们顾忌着我，交谈的声音轻不可闻。可就是这样，我也忍不住想看他，他在帮母亲剥乡下种的甜橘子。他没有用小刀，剥得极为仔细。也正因为没有用小刀，白皙的指尖被橘肉溅出的汁水弄湿，阳光从侧后方打进来，显得亮晶晶的。

我猛喝了两口花茶，却依旧解不了喉咙的干渴。

也许是我的动作明显了些，让他误以为我也想吃橘子。他用手帕擦干净手指，又拿来干净的小银刀又剥了一个。

我有一点小洁癖，他都记得。

我看着他递过来的，叉在小银刀上面水嫩可亲的橘子，忽然不敢去看他的眼睛。

我有反应了，又。

乡下的屋子只有三间卧室，我和他睡了上下铺。我以晚上要学习到很晚、怕上下床打扰到他为由让他睡了上铺。

他点点头没说什么，抱着睡衣去洗漱。

他对我是太不设防了，我看着他已经脱下外裤露出的两条腿想。不过也是，谁会觉得自己的弟弟对自己有非分之想呢？

这么说来，我真是最差劲的弟弟了。

晚上等我复习完今天的部分，从起居室回卧房时，他应该已经睡了，不过还留了盏小台灯给我。台灯橘色的光要我想起下午吃掉的那个橘子，听着他沉稳的呼吸声，我的喉咙又干渴起来。

我犹豫了一会，走近床边，想看看他睡着的样子。

他真好看，哪怕是睡着时已经闭上了那双像能摄人心魄的眼睛，哪怕是一边脸沉在黑暗中，也是好看的。

我痴迷地看着他，竟忍不住想触碰那张脸。

就碰一下吧，就一下。我这么想着、伸出了手，他却在这时睁开了眼。

我刚刚评价的、“像能摄人心魄”的浅色眼睛就这样直勾勾地看着我，里面找不到一丝睡意。

我们就那样对峙着，我不知道我眼神里的渴望有没有被他看到，反正，我来不及、也一点都不想藏起来。

他没说话，却也没移开视线。

我干脆爬上那小小的楼梯，翻上了他的床。他的眼神会动摇吗？没有。

这认知莫名要我兴奋起来。

白天剥橘子的那双手捧上了我的脸，我是那个汁水淋漓的橘子吗？我是。

我用兴奋起来的下半身蹭了蹭他，即便隔着薄薄的被子我也知道，丝织物下面是他修长笔直、重要的是光裸着的腿。

他不喜欢穿睡裤，我都记得。

我撑起身子，却低头急切地亲上他的嘴唇，我以为那是柔软的，在我的幻想中它们要比羽毛柔软。但不是，或许是因为缺水，它们有一点干涩。啊，他和我一样吗，他也干渴着吗？

我用舌尖小心的湿润他的下唇。我离开时，那双浅梧枝绿的眼里终于动摇了，是我搅碎了这一池静谧吗？是我。

他的手从我肩头滑落，我以为他要抗拒，但他没有，他的手探到我跪着的双腿间，他在摸那个。他的眼里闪过一瞬单纯的疑惑，但他没有停下他的动作。

我“嘶”了一声，再度亲吻了他，这次他张开了嘴，接纳了我一直想探进来的舌头。

他的嘴里有浴室那管柑橘牙膏的香气。

现在他才是那个汁水淋漓的橘子。

我扯开了被子，如愿以偿地摸上他的腿。他体毛稀疏，游走在他大腿的掌心感受到的都是嫰滑细腻的触感，简直叫人想到a片里为了与恋慕之人春风一度特意做好了脱毛工程的怀春少女。

我想说点什么，他却捂住了我的嘴。这时候他不怕我的那点小洁癖了吗，我舔了舔他插进嘴里的手指，待完全濡湿，他抽出了它们，配合地抚上自己下边。

他为什么会懂这些，我的心里既惊喜又苦涩，既兴奋又踌躇。

可是，我的渴望就在眼前。我能够抗拒吗，我不能，我也不想。

我用自己的手指代替他的为他做着扩张，另一边则抚弄起他也已然挺立的性器。我虽然一点经验都没有，但该说，人类交配是本能吗？毕竟都可以无师自通。

他在我的动作下兴奋地泄了出来，我趁他最快乐的时侯，扶着我已经兴奋得有点疼的性器挤了进去。

他差点要叫出来，但我们都知道，隔壁就是母亲的房间。他忍住了。

他蹙起的眉头，泛着水光的、微微眯起的眼睛，沁着薄红的脸颊，紧咬着的唇，这样一副难耐的表情要我不管不顾地闯了进去。

他里面很舒服，比我幻想中的任何一次都舒服。

光是被他一夹，我就忍不住射在了里面。

真丢人。

我好像听见他笑了，但好像又没有。我不愿意看他，他却轻轻舔起我的耳廓来。还埋在他体内的，理应还在不应期的不争气的家伙几乎又兴奋起来。

他吻了吻我的脸颊，好像在跟我说：再来。

啊，我知道。夜还长，咬下这小口橘子是扬汤止沸抱薪救火，并不能消弭我心中不正常的渴望。接下来要做的事还很多，很多。


End file.
